


Nightmares

by pavusaf



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Character Death, Cute Henvie of course, F/M, Jacob and Freddie go to a bar to get his mind off of evie, Post ac syndicate, but they miss each other a lot, chapter 1 is evie-centric, chapter 2 is wayyyy longer than originally planned lmao, clara and all of the children enjoy jacobs company, jacob is sad but he wont write evie??? instead he just gets sad and drunk, ned is mentioned but not actually in here, the twins are coping, theres a bar fight of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavusaf/pseuds/pavusaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Evie and Henry leave for India, both of the twins have to deal with separation from the other and nightmares.<br/>A look into what life is like without the other and the bad dreams they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was foggy and dark, Evie could hardly navigate her way through the haze because that’s all there was, only darkness and confusion, and of course, his screams. They penetrated all of her senses and filled the room, the sharpness of it, the urgency, that fact that it was her name over and over made it extremely hard for her to focus. The cry was unmistakable, she’d heard it many times perhaps not so afraid, not so pleading, but she knew it all too well, and she knew that she needed to find him fast.  
“Evie, hurry.”  
“I’m coming Jacob, I’m coming.”  
The room seemed endless, she sprinted into the void that she knew her brother was somewhere in. She stumbled over invisible obstacles, the fog clouded up all of her senses and his voice was echoed from every direction but she didn’t know where she was going, she only knew that she couldn’t stop. Suddenly the room fell into an insidious silence, which was far more frightening than the screams could ever be, she could feel her heart drop and her mouth dry with the implications of the silence. She focused entirely on her speed and the fog began to clear slowly, she could make out shapes, dim candlelight, and two figures ahead of her.  
The whole situation felt vaguely familiar for a reason she couldn’t place, however she didn’t allow much thought into this as the situation in front of her started to make sense. Jacob squirmed helplessly against the gloved hand that squeezed at his throat, for a moment Evie felt time stop and the entire room began to spin, Jacob’s eyes connected with hers and his mouth formed silent pleas. She gave her everything but she never seemed to get closer, she struggled to run as fast as she could, she just needed to be there now to get the Templar off of her brother. However, her everything didn’t seem to be enough, the movement of his rushed lips began to slow until they came to a stop, his eyes seemed to lose the fear and his expression began to soften until his whole body no longer fought, he was, for the first time in his life, entirely still.  
“Jacob!”  
She collapsed roughly onto the cold stone floor her hands grabbed at the body with urgency, she pulled him into her arms and felt, felt for anything she could get, a pulse, some warmth anything, but there was only absence.  
“Jacob, no, no…”  
Her hand patted his cheek gently, she couldn’t stand the way he stared at her now, his eyes were so glossy and distant, there was no light. There was no Jacob. He was so stiff in her arms now, not like when they were younger, not like when he was warm and afraid and she’d hold him, and she would smile and he would tell her that ‘it’s not funny!’. No that was nothing like now, she could ‘protect’ him then, now she couldn’t do anything because she was too late. She could feel the fog closing in on her, it was darkness again, there was no Starrick, there was nothing but her dead younger brother clasped in her arms.  
“Jacob, I’m so sorry.”  
She tipped his head back and ran her fingers over the dark marks on his throat, she could feel her vision blur and everything was unclear once more.  
“Jacob, please, please, God, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen.”  
She threw a hand over her mouth to muffle the choked noises coming from her throat; she despised the way they echoed on the unforgiving walls. Evie slowly felt the fog take over all of her senses and it seemed to eat away at Jacob until her arms were empty. Then there was nothing, only darkness and then came a malign laughter, it bounced everywhere, behind her, in front of her, right in her ear. It was inescapable, she tried to run but could only trip and clamber towards what hoped was safety.  
“Leave me alone!”  
Evie began to thrash at the sheets and toss uncontrollably and her mumbling had increased and grew louder, the words becoming somewhat understandable. Henry had grown almost accustomed to being woken so late at night by his wife’s night terrors by now.  
“Evie.”  
He murmured softly and held her close, it took a few moments before her movements slowed and she was perfectly still, her heart rate slowly climbed back down. There was a minute of silence between them, Henry knew that Evie was awake and trying to fully collect herself as she usually did.  
“I was dreaming again, wasn’t I?”  
“You were.”  
She pulled away from his arms and sat up on the bed slowly, her eyes swept around the room calmly; sometimes she needed to remind herself that she was in India, not her homeland.  
“It was the same one.”  
Evie’s remark was simple and her voice level as though it was nothing, but her eyes revealed the fear and anxiety the dream had left on her. Henry’s smile was gentle but still sleepy and slow, he took Evie’s hand in his own as an attempt to comfort. He could tell that she appreciated the effort with her mirrored smile, but he also knew it wasn’t enough.  
“You know the post is slow, I’m sure he’s written back.”  
She nodded absent-mindedly, of course she considered all of this and of course she knew her fear was irrational, Starrick was dead, there was no doubt about that.  
“You’re right, I’m worrying too much.”  
“Evie, it’s Jacob we’re talking about.”  
“Exactly.”  
She mumbled the last part with a sigh and broke free of where they’re hands connected. They had this conversation every time the nightmares occurred, which was extremely often.  
“I mean… he knows how to take care of himself.” Henry smiled abashedly, feeling the blunder of his words.  
“Perhaps.”  
She found herself up off of the bed and shifting out of her nightgown into her assassin’s garb before she could even process it. Swiftly she worked at the buckles and ties, eager to be dressed and out already.  
“Evie.”  
“What?”  
She continued to tug on her boots, in her rush she was unfocused on her husband, the sooner she was out the sooner she would be rid of the nightmare.  
“Evie.”  
“Yes, Henry?”  
Her mind was flying but she took the moment to sit back down on the bed and meet his eyes regardless of how much she wanted to hurry. He entwined his fingers with hers once more and he smiled brightly at her.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Evie felt the corners of her lips tug up and she couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss, their lips locked briefly making the encounter sweet and simple. Her fingers brushed against his cheek for a moment before pulling away and pushing all of her weight back onto her feet.  
“I should be back before dawn.”  
“Be safe.”  
“Of course.”  
Henry always admired the way she climbed out of the window with ease, and he especially loved watching her move farther and farther on the rooftops until she was gone with the horizon. He smiled at the sight of her absent figure and felt his eyelids grow heavy until he could no longer resist the urge and was plunged back into sleep.  
\--  
She desperately tried to push the nightmares out of her mind feeling as though she would be able to outrun them. She leaped from roof to roof trying to focus on her footing and pace her speed enabling her to run longer. The scenery beckoned to her, the city appeared to be asleep for the most part but the architecture never slept, it always stood so proud among the smaller homes. India was extremely different from London on almost all fronts, she still struggled to adjust to the heat and all of the cultural differences, but she loved it nonetheless. Her steps slowed without her realizing it until she had fully stopped and her mouth slightly ajar in admiration.  
“I wonder how Jacob would find it.”  
She winced at her own words, she couldn’t push Jacob from her thoughts completely no matter how much she tried to. In all of her exasperation she dropped down to the roof and pulled her knees up to her chest and let out a long held in sigh. Her thoughts buzzed around restlessly and she struggled to focus on one at a time, it would be best to address her thoughts than live with them pestering her. The contemplation might result in resolution. Her eyes clamped shut for a second and she took in a deep breath before the thoughts began to parade down on her.  
First, I left him there all by himself, god knows what could happen to him. How could I be so selfish?  
They had never been apart from each other more than a night or two, this was the first time they’d really been separated. Of course she was aware of his tendency to find trouble, but he told her so fervently that ‘he’d be fine! Just go!’ In fact, the zeal in his smile almost revealed excitement for what independence might bring. Could he even take care of himself? She knew for a fact that he couldn’t go anywhere near a stove without tainting the meal. He had no one to take away the liquor when it was enough. She was sure that he probably only got himself into trouble now that he had no one to stop him. She should have considered all of it before she left, but she was so wrapped up in the excitement of her new found love with Henry and the idea of India. None of it felt right, the two had always been inseparable regardless of their constant bickering.  
What if he got himself killed? You promised Father…  
She was supposed to watch him, make sure nothing happened to him, but what if Starrick had killed him? What if he was doing something right now that was extremely reckless that she could have prevented? Her father had been very concise in his instructions to her, she had to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn’t kill himself.  
All of these thoughts made her head spin and her stomach feel weak. The warm wind stirred up the loose strands of hair and they tickled at her cheeks and disrupted her line of sight. These thoughts were no stranger to her, while she thought the contemplation might fix her situation, they never did anything but put her in a brooding mood. However she pushed them away for a brief moment as she allowed her eyes to sweep up the view. There was something comforting about this darkness; the way it lay over the city lulling its inhabitants to sleep, Evie liked this darkness a lot. The darkness of course didn’t lull everyone to sleep, evil was always awake and prowling, around the corner waiting to strike, so naturally the young assassins was ever vigilant even in her deep thoughts.  
The moon hung brightly and dimly illuminated the scenery, it seemed the completing piece to the tableau. Her eyes never failed to trail up to it with admiration; there was something she found extremely endearing about the moon. Evie was sure that the sun was shining down on Jacob at the moment- or the rain was pouring down on him- but it had to be daylight nonetheless. She lacked the comfort of knowing they were both staring up at the same moon, but then again she knew her brother would hardly spare a glance up at the night sky anyway.  
At times she couldn’t help but wish that she didn’t think so much, that perhaps she could just miss her brother and leave it at that. She wished that she wasn’t haunted by impossible gory scenarios and she wished that it didn’t feel as though her father’s ghost was chastising her every move. These thoughts seemed to cease with every minute that passed as she melted into the view, there was less anxiety and more serenity. With half open eyes she marveled at the lack of life and bustle that this rooftop usually provided. Even through the trance there was no way she’d be able to fall asleep if she tried, it wasn’t as though she wanted to anyway. Moments like these she felt nothing short of exhilarated. The day that would follow the darkness was sure to be hectic and restless, it was also sure to be devoid of the cool temperature that caressed and calmed the assassin. Evie felt as though she could waste every night out on this rooftop, drifting off with the quiet night.  
\--  
The hours seemed to slip away giving away into light peering over the horizon, this was enough to stir Evie out of her dreamlike state. She stood slowly and stretched out her legs, there was a brief pause in her actions which she took to shoot a glance ahead at the rising sun, then she was off. Her speed wasn’t so rushed or urgent as before, rather slow and recreational this time.  
Henry heard the heavy thud behind him causing him to whirl around, eyes wide with bewilderment and lips parted in shock quickly gave into a shy smile.  
“I suppose I should be used to that by now.”  
His wife’s lips split into a grin as she pushed her hood down revealing an amused gleam in her eyes.  
“I hope you never get used to it.”  
His fingers fumbled to adjust the ties and buttons on his clothing, he was about fully dressed as he usually was around this time.  
“Are you feeling any better?”  
He glanced up from his work to meet Evie’s eyes. He noticed that they were still soft with adoration and slightly pushed by her smile.  
“Much.”  
“I’m glad.”  
Arms wrapped around her and this time Evie fully leaned into the embrace. While she was grateful for the tender exchange she was also eager for the day.  
“What’ve we got today?”  
The young woman pulled away slightly to look at Henry. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and hunger for the challenges that awaited her. They had only been in India for over a month and while the brotherhood had been doing fairly well, Evie was always ready to offer her aid.  
He hesitated for a moment to consider if he should wait until at least after breakfast, but he gave in quickly with a chuckle.  
“There’s a Templar stronghold north from here.”  
“Perfect.”  
She made haste with a quick kiss to Henry’s cheek before turning towards the window and flashing one last smile to her husband. He watched her with gleaming adoration, at times he wished he had the stomach for field work. He loved watching Evie in action, always captivated by the focus she wore on her brow and the agility in her movement when working. However he had to content himself with the deskwork, and waiting to hear of Evie’s tales when she got home. Of course the details he found the most intriguing would be absent, she wouldn’t speak of how she stalked in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment, or the fierceness and determination in her strike, but he liked to imagine it all nonetheless. In his whirl of thoughts Evie seemed gone in the blink of an eye, she was once again a speck in the distance northward bound with a purpose and a blade.  
\--  
The journey didn’t take Evie as long as she had estimated partly due to the excitement fueling her rushed movements. Her eyes scanned the area from the highest point in the area, it allowed her to see all and form a plan.  
First she’d have to take out the snipers on the roofs, this was obvious. That left about seven Templars on the ground that would have to be taken care of. The buildings in the area created about three separate ‘zones’, the Templars were evenly split among these areas however around the center of the area the largest population dallied about. She had a few methods she could employ on them and that only left three more Templars which would be simple to take care of. She had full confidence in her plan and her ability to do it all without arousing any suspicion.  
The leap from her original point to the first sniper was quick and her blade found the target’s throat with ease, there was no struggle. The next two snipers followed the pattern, assassinated swiftly by a predator they’d never seen coming. Now that the roofs were clear Evie walked about with more comfort than before. Her eyes snapped to every movement below her, weighing the pros and cons of attacking from different angles. Her hand was poised at the pouch on her waist prepared to snatch the smoke grenade, however it had been a while since she’d employed her poisoned darts. Aimed at the brute below, the dart flew unnoticed into his back, it took a few moments for the effects to set in. Evie leaned back with satisfaction as the monster of a man took out his comrades equipped with dual kukris. Only when the traitor fell into the pile of his victims did Evie leap down into the dirt. There was three Templars left, each around either corner of this building. So far everything was going well, she hadn’t aroused any suspicion, and she was quite proud and believed that the rest would go without much effort.  
“Is everything alright over here, boss?”  
Evie hardly understood the words called over from around the corner but she did understand that she needed to hurry and get out of sight. She pressed her body roughly against the cargo residing by the pile of corpses, the henchman would, without a doubt come for closer inspection. She concentrated on the nearing footsteps, they were slow and unaware of the scene that awaited.  
“Oh god.”  
She understood the meaning of the deep voice’s words this time. She readied her hidden blade as the footsteps became louder against the gravel. She could hear the hesitation and fear in his movements coming closer. He stopped short, he was somewhere in front of the pile and allowed a respectful distance, he was most likely in shock and unsure of his next move. Evie frowned at the lack of movement there was only a string of foreign curses, or what she assumed were curses, Henry hadn’t quite gotten to that. Evie let out a sharp and quick whistle guaranteed to catch the man’s attention.  
“Whose there?”  
His voice was shaky and small but he still moved forward, he was frightened but still acted as though he held some authority. Evie was quick about the kill and ignored the strangled noises coming from the man’s throat.  
“Only two left.”  
She mumbled, wiping the dirt from her trousers and continuing on her way. She rounded the next corner slowly to reveal the last on her list. The two henchmen chatted quite amiably and faced the opposite direction, their purpose to watch for intruders from the outside. She moved slowly, eyes trained on both and flickering from one to the other. The crunch of her boots on the dirt was lost in the raucous laughter. She lunged forward and plunged her hidden blade through the first target’s throat. She turned just in time to catch the utter surprise in the other man’s eyes before her kukri was deeply nestled into his heart. She stepped away from the mess and exhaled, she had to admit she was filled with a form of satisfaction.  
“Well that’s done with.”  
The back of her hand swiped at the drops of sweat that had formed on her face and she sheathed her kukri, ultimately uncertain of what to do next. The answer found her before she found it as she dashed through the streets towards home.  
\--  
“This looks delicious.”  
Evie beamed up at Henry from the meal laid out in front of her. He had never really been much of a chef but Evie didn’t mind, she loved his simple concoctions and they always did the job of filling the both of them.  
“Thank you.”  
Henry took the seat near his wife and expressed a sort of bashfulness in his smile.  
“How did it go today?”  
Evie raised a finger as she chewed on the bread.  
“Wonderful.”  
“I’m glad.”  
He decided not to pester her with questions preferring her to enjoy the food rather than worry about his inquiries. He waited patiently for her to finish, glancing at her occasionally. His eyes fell on the crumbs decorating the side of her lips, he pondered for a moment if he should tell her or not. In the few moments he took to think he decided it best to do it himself, so he leaned forward to wipe them away.  
“Oh Henry, you’re embarrassing me.”  
“I apologize, Dame Frye.”  
His fingers still lingered near her face, they slowly trailed up to her cheek and paused to caress along the sweep of freckles that graced her features. The Indian sun had intensified this particular attribute to the point of them decorating almost all of her face now rather than the small bit that only resided on her nose and cheeks. He loved every speck and grinned at the marks.  
“Admiring my freckles again, are you?”  
Evie snorted and rolled her eyes, although she had to admit she enjoyed the delight that Henry had in his eyes when he admired that particular feature.  
“Always.”  
She pushed the empty plate away and smiled fondly at Henry.  
“The meal was amazing. You’re amazing.”  
His eyes dropped shyly and he pulled his hand from her face to rub at the back of his neck.  
“I’m flattered.”  
Evie stifled her giggle and rose from the table. She walked around the small area and paused to examine trinkets and papers out of place. As always she slowed around the desk and thought of sending Jacob another letter, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him. It had only been three days since she’d sent a letter to Sergeant Abberline, and she knew he’d be punctual and quick with his reply, so she would just have to be content with patience. Of course she was used to having to be patient, waiting stealthily in the shadows for an opportunity, but this was different. It was so much harder to be patient now than ever.  
Henry took notice of Evie’s motions, her hands hovering over the paper on the desk with hesitation and her eyes clouded with thought. He knew there was nothing he could say to take her mind off of Jacob and her constant worry, she would just smile and agree to make him feel better.  
“Evie, perhaps we should go water the flowers then see the recruits?”  
Her head shot back up with a grin plastered on her face.  
“I’d love to.”  
The couple bustled out of the door hand-in-hand ready to take on the world together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the other side of the world, Jacob also struggles with his nightmares and missing Evie.

His heart pounded in his ear quickly and relentlessly along with the shouts of protest trailing somewhere behind him. Jacob’s face split with a grin as the shouts got farther and farther behind him. It didn’t do them much good to chase him now, anyway. The plans they were trying so hard to protect were already ashes in the wind. The sound of his heels smacking on the roof slowed as the yells died down to nothing. When all he could hear was his breath and the wind clashing into his ears, he stopped running and turned towards where the blighters would be if they were fast enough. The horizon was clear, save for some clouds rolling in. He broke into a breathless laugh and wrinkled his nose.  
 _‘Sir Frye to the rescue again.’_  
Now that Evie had gone off and eloped with Henry, stopping the Templars from reforming was all up to him. At times like this he really did enjoy the work. He loved how it felt to burn everything that they saw as a new hope for their blasted order. Other times, he didn’t feel quite the same. When it was pouring out and there were seemingly endless amounts of Templars and he wasn’t in the mood for even attempting a stealthy plan, he resented ever being raised an assassin. On top of that, it was double the work now that his twin was gone, not like it was every day that the blighters formed a new plan, but still.   
His sudden mirth died down rather quickly, but his good mood persisted. He flexed his fingers and frowned at how stiff they’d gotten with his strong grip on his kukri. With the excitement now gone he felt a bit of boredom and was eager to do something else. He glanced down at the figures moving about going on with their everyday tasks, this didn’t prove to be very interesting aside from the carriage crash. It couldn’t have been later than some past noon, the sun strained down on the entirety of the city. As usual, there wasn’t any sort of obligation he had, and of course he enjoyed this quite a bit. He knew this meant that if he wanted to lie on the train all day or if he wanted to destroy all of the blighters, he damn well could. He leaned against the chimney of the home with some sort of satisfaction, if he wanted to lean against it all day, he could. He liked to think that rather than ‘I have nothing else to do so I’ll pretend as though I’m doing whatever I want right now by standing here’. However, this proved to be rather boring extremely fast. He began to move because if he wasn’t moving then he was thinking and when he was thinking it usually led to boredom, which never led to anything good. He climbed down the building quickly, he never liked the odd looks strangers offered to him while he climbed. When his boots finally met the ground he felt ready to sprint off to something, but he realized there was nothing to sprint off to, he had nothing to do.   
The first week Evie was gone every day was a party, it didn’t exactly feel real, of course she’d come back, she was always there. The endless celebration, staying out till dawn, all of it screamed freedom and excitement. However, by week two he started calling her name when he slipped into the train, his head always shaking with an amused disdain to hide the longing for her reply. Week three his hand would hover over the ink and paper on her desk, he had to know that she was alright. Week four was when the incessant thoughts really started, the what-ifs piled onto everything. Week five the nightmares began, he would wake with a start drenched from head to toe and call out for her, the silence was always deafening. However during the day, all of that was forgotten, he did everything he could to escape the thoughts. It was always fight clubs, pubs, and blighters.   
Jacob scrunched up his face as he glanced up at the sun, it would soon be at its peak which meant he had lots of time left in the day yet no idea what to waste it on. People started to push past Jacob, they had no time for his uncertainty with their reasons for haste. He began to walk without any destination in mind, in fact he didn’t even realize that he’d started to move until he was a few blocks away and he snapped to his surroundings. The approaching warehouse and lingering children looked familiar to him, then it all connected, he was near Clara O’Dea.   
Sure enough, the young girl could be found around the next building surrounded by a few other children tossing a ball against the wall. She didn’t exactly look thrilled to see him, but Jacob didn’t mind, he knew her occasional tones of animosity were her trying to keep an air of maturity.  
“Miss O’Dea.” He smiled and tipped his hat slightly.  
“What do you want, Frye?”   
Sure the assassin had helped many children be liberated from terrible conditions, however that didn’t get rid of the fact that at times he could be a bit of a pest. Of course Jacob wasn’t about to admit that he was extraordinarily bored, so bored that he would seek the company of children, so he shrugged and made a point of pulling his smile wider.  
“What, can’t come visit my favorite miscreant juvenile?”  
“Been reading the dictionary, have you? I can’t believe that you of all people would call _me_ a miscreant.”  
Clara finally looked up at him, she tried to stifle her smile but her lips began to turn up anyway. As much as she tried to act the part of a somewhat condescending (to the adults only, of course) leader for the rest of the children, it was hard to keep up.  
“Where’s Evie?”  
“In India, you know that.”  
His smile faltered a bit and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he was sure Clara would trade him for his sister any day.   
“Oh right, she coming back any time soon?”  
Jacob felt a small bite of pain, he wanted to snap, say something like, no she’s gone, she’s left me, you, and all of London behind for India. He couldn’t do that though, Clara’s large eyes shined with a sort of admiration, she’d always found Evie as idolatrous.  
“Probably not, heard it’s always sunny there, who wouldn’t want that over this shite weather.”  
He looked up grimly at the clouds approaching before realizing the slip of his tongue. His hand flew up to his mouth and his smile turned apologetic as one of the children turned to look at him with shock.  
“Sorry, forgot about the present company.”  
“Don’t apologize, I hear worse all the time!”   
Clara puffed her chest out proudly and placed her hands on her hips in a haughty manner.  
“Of course, madam, how silly of me.”  
Clara resented his bow that followed and his mocking tone but chose to ignore it, while she did wish that the older Frye twin was here, she was glad to see Jacob again. Of course she would never admit that to him or anyone else, but his company was welcome. It didn’t take her long to realize that Jacob just wanted company, the way his eyes seemed to gleam sullenly when she mentioned Evie told her everything.  
The silence between them didn’t last long. Jacob bent down to the other children, he wasn’t too familiar with them but he recognized them enough.  
“Theodore, was it? Let me see that for a second.”  
The small boy handed Jacob the ball and that was the beginning of a few hours’ worth of Jacob providing entertainment for the children. He enjoyed spending time with the children, and it was clear that they all enjoyed spending time with him. A few would approach with distrust, having a life full of cruel adults made one wary however they usually warmed up quickly.   
It was around five o’clock in the evening when Jacob could be found sitting in the grass with a dozen children surrounding him with wide eyes and slack jaws. He gestured widely and his tale was somewhat exaggerated. He spoke with a slow and frightening tone about ‘Spring-Heeled Jack’, of course he didn’t believe in ghosts himself but he loved ghost-stories nonetheless. Most of the children’s fear was easily discernable from their facial expressions, the terror was painted clearly in their perturbed eyes. The ending of the tale was grand, full of superfluous details which might strike some of them as grotesque, the conclusion came with a bang.  
“The end.” He uttered darkly.  
There was a moment where they all stared up at him, watching for more and still stricken with fear and found themselves unable to stir. Jacob Frye used this moment to his advantage. He leaped up from the ground and pounced forward with his arms out.  
“Boo!”  
All of the children scrambled up or hid their faces in their hands screaming, even Clara had let out a yelp. After they had registered what it was most of them groaned and glared at him.  
“Not funny, Jacob.”  
Clara scowled up at him, still a bit shaken but hands on her hips nonetheless.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He smiled warmly towards all of them and looked up towards the darkening sky.  
“Unfortunately for you all, I think I’d better get going.”  
“Yes, _unfortunately_.” Clara made a show of rolling her eyes resulting in her neatly done hair being ruffled by Jacob’s hand.  
“Oh don’t be like that.”  
“I’ll see you around, Frye.”  
“ _Sir_ Frye, to you.”  
They both smiled at each other, Clara not wanting to admit that she hoped he’d return soon and Jacob not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed spending most of the day with a group of children. With that Jacob took his leave, he paused once to give one last wave over his shoulder to Clara and the children before he disappeared around the corner.  
Jacob continued on his way brimming with satisfaction from this encounter. He enjoyed spending his time with friends. These social encounters could always distract him well enough at least for a little while. However, the day wasn’t yet over and here he was stuck with just himself once more, which of course wouldn’t do. Fortunately, he knew exactly where he was going this time.   
Jacob hitched a short ride by train to the next station where his destination was, this proved much faster than going by foot. He made his way briskly through the few blocks the walk was from the station then stopped abruptly in front of the building.   
Scotland Yard lie right in front of him, it bustled with cops however there was one cop he was looking for in particular. He climbed up the tall building and slipped into a window on the third floor. None of the cops payed him any mind, they continued on their way, one or two spared him a glance. He scanned the room for the sergeant, however he was nowhere to be seen. For a moment a thought passed through his mind that perhaps he wasn’t working today. This thought was met with a mental snort, because _of course_ he was working today. Jacob made his way up the steps to the fourth floor, this time the room was sparsely filled in contrast to the previous floor. It didn’t take him long to spot a familiar face sporting the absurd facial hair which always amazed Jacob. Abberline’s face was stuffed into the paper in front of him, he appeared too engrossed to even notice the assassin making his way over.  
“Sergeant.” Jacob exaggerated his voice and stopped in front of his friend.  
“Hm?” Abberline still payed no mind with his brow creased and eyes moving frantically across the paper.  
Jacob pushed the paper down took it into his own hands, and rolled his eyes, he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised that Abberline had yet to notice him.   
“Who-?” His face was already set for a scowl before he realized who it was disrupting his work.  
“Jacob.”   
“You look stressed, Freddie.”   
“Yes, I have a lot of work to do, I’d appreciate it if you would allow me to get it done-“ Abberline reached for the paper which was jerked just out of his reach.  
“But this is urgent.”  
“Fine, what is it?”  
“A crime was committed.”  
“When? Where?”  
“Down at the nearby pub, but you’ll have to come with me so I can show you.”  
“Ha-ha. Give me my paper now.”  
“You know it’s not healthy to stress so much about work, you need a break.”  
“Crime never takes a break, so neither do I.”  
“Eloquently put, but I know for a fact crime takes breaks all the time.”  
“Mr. Frye, give me the paper now, I’m serious.”  
“So it’s Mr. Frye, now? Ouch. I’m serious too, at this rate you’ll have wrinkles in ten years.”   
Jacob folded the paper and slipped it into his coat.  
“How about you get drinks with me then I’ll give you the paper back?”  
“What’s stopping me from just taking the paper and having you forcibly removed from the premises?”   
“The fact that you love me, now grab your coat.”

Abberline trudged alongside Jacob down the road, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a frown fixed on his face. There was a silence between them that Jacob found intolerable while Abberline found it serene.  
“Hard day at work?”  
“You’ve no idea. Seems like just every single criminal in London has decided to strike, and it’s all on me, all the paperwork, tracking them down, etcetera.”  
Jacob spared a grin towards Abberline, the night had hardly begun and Abberline was starting to unwind, this would be fun.   
“Here, right?” Frederick stopped in front of the first pub they saw.  
Jacob observed the place with disdain, it was brimming with cops, not exactly the company he was looking for.  
“Come on, Freddie, no. That place is infested.”   
“Jacob, what are you planning where you can’t be surrounded by law enforcement?”  
Frederick was trying not to make his smile obvious, he feigned innocence in his question however he figured that Jacob wouldn’t want to go to that pub anyway.  
“To have fun, of course.”  
Frederick had never particularly enjoyed Jacob’s concepts of ‘fun’, they usually weren’t any fun for him who had to explain to other officers that his friend was innocent, and also very helpful to the city of London.   
“How far exactly is this pub? I’d like to be able to find my way home.”  
“ _Patience_ Sergeant, it shouldn’t be too much farther.”  
Frederick perceived the slight deterioration of the area as they continued on, he was thankful that they were close now, he didn’t want anything to do with the more shadier parts.   
“Here we are.” Jacob gestured proudly to the pub, he’d only been here once with Ned, it was a memory he looked on fondly, he lost practically everything in a game of cards to said friend, however it was a good night nonetheless.   
“Looks sanitary enough.” Abberline remarked, approval hidden in his words and continued into the place.  
The place only held a few other people, a small group of men sharing a table in silence and the bartender animatedly smiling at the new customers. The two men took seats at the bar and the bartender quickly made his way over eager to get their order. Jacob simply threw up two fingers, the man nodded and crossed over to the drinks. The bartender was swift and placed the two glasses in front of them then dashed to refill the group of men’s drinks.   
“Thank you.”  
It was only then when Jacob realized just how stressed out Abberline was. The drink wasn’t in front of him two seconds before he began to down it, there were dark circles under his eyes and his hair was extremely skewed like he’d been pushing it back all day.   
“You sure it’s just stress?”  
Frederick looked up from the glass his brows raised with confusion and foam on his mouth.  
“Do you have any idea what it’s like to work for Scotland Yard?”  
“Well-“  
“No you don’t. It’s much easier to commit crimes than it is to solve them.”  
Frederick’s face split into a sheepish smile and he could feel his cheeks heating up.  
“I’m sorry for that, shouldn’t of snapped.”  
However Jacob was already leaning towards his friend his eyes were gleaming with amusement and a wide smile in place.  
“No please, go on. I don’t think you get to vent enough.”  
“No, I’d rather not. Tell me how you’ve been lately.”  
Abberline of course had Evie on his mind and how her departure might have affected Jacob, however he didn’t want to be blunt and upset him. Before her departure, Evie had requested that he keep the occasional eye on her twin, make sure he wasn’t dead or confined to prison for life. He of course had promised that he would do this for a while and write her updates which he knew Jacob would never write himself. That’s where some of the guilt began to bloom, he had been so busy he hadn’t even gotten the chance to write, god it had already been about six weeks.  
“I’ve been keeping busy, saving lives and whatnot, you know, the usual.”  
“I’m glad to hear it.”  
He smiled softly at Jacob however he wondered if they were thinking the same thing as the light in Jacob’s eyes grew dimmer as he watched the foam on top of the drink. The silence between them worried Abberline immensely so he struggled to keep the conversation going.  
“Glad your daily schedule doesn’t include much arson anymore.”  
“You sound like you miss extinguishing my flames.”  
“Hardly.”  
Fortunately this bit sparked a new bit of energy in Jacob and he continued on filling the silence.  
“Those dark circles tell me we need refills.” Jacob raised two fingers again.  
“You sure it wasn’t my empty cup?”  
“That too. See, I could work for Scotland Yard, would you have me, Freddie?”  
“Never.”  
The two engaged in fits of laughter then indulged themselves in a second and a third round, naturally they both began to feel it.  
“God, I just don’t understand why they have to go fucking murdering people in my district, like honestly couldn’t you go anywhere else?”  
Abberline’s speech was beginning to slur and Jacob raised his glass in agreeance.   
“Yeah wise words, go commit murder somewhere else.”  
“Well…”  
Abberline’s mouth twisted into a frown and his brow creased with his sudden feelings of confusion. Jacob’s upper body was leaning so much on the bar it looked almost like he was lying on it, regardless his fingers shot up again and he wasn’t even sure if his glass was empty.   
“Are you distracted?”  
“What?”  
“Are you distracted- you know, from you’re work and whatever else.”  
Jacob peered at him with hope and a small smile, he was glad to see the lines of worry disappearing from his friends face, but he had to be sure.  
“Yes, very.”  
“Good, be prepared to be even more distracted.”  
The bartender placed the drinks down on the bar with a thud and even in their intoxication, Abberline didn’t forget his manners and expressed his gratuity.   
“Jacob, I want to say thank you.”  
“What? For preventing your hair from turning grey prematurely?”  
“No-Yes, if that’s what you want to call it.”  
It took another moment for Frederick to overcome the flustered feeling until he continued his speech.  
“You’re a good man.”  
“I’m a _great_ man, doesn’t mean we’re not splitting the bill, though.”  
It was becoming increasingly harder for Frederick to continue being serious especially with Jacob’s fits of giggles as though he weren’t listening at all.  
“God damn it, Jacob. Just for once, shut up.”   
His giggles stopped however they were only replaced by a smile and a quirk of his brow.  
“I… I’m just trying to say-“ He paused to take a breath, his words weren’t coming out as coherently as he’d hoped.  
“- I know you miss Evie, and you’ve been distraught… I see it every time I mention her… but- you’re a good man, Jacob.”  
Frederick looked exasperated by the end of it all, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going with that and he was sure in the end he was rambling, but he hoped that he’d gotten his point across. From the softening in Jacob’s eyes and the way his obnoxious smile slipped into something more genuine, he could tell that he’d made some sort of sense.  
“You’re not too bad yourself, sergeant. Now let’s see who can finish first.”  
Jacob tipped his untouched drink up and into his mouth, it took Frederick a moment to register exactly what the hell he was talking about, by that time he was at a clear advantage.  
“Hah, I win!” He swiped away the foam from his lips with his sleeve and waved his free hand triumphantly.  
“That was unfair, you started before me.”  
“Fine, I guess we’ll have to do it again. Bartender, me and my friend will undoubtedly need a few more drinks.”  
The bartender nodded enthusiastically and moved from the table of men to behind the counter where he quickly started refilling the cups.  
“You sure you need any more drinks?” A deep voice grumbled somewhere behind Jacob at the table.  
“Pardon?” Jacob swiveled his body and worked up a glare at the three.  
“I said, you don’t seem like you need any more drinks.”  
“Hah, rich coming from the old drunkard. Could’ve sworn I’d seen you last I was here.”  
The man’s face contorted into something nasty, his lips were prepared into a snarl and his fists began to ball up.  
“Come say that to my face.”  
“Gladly.”  
Jacob stood up so quickly the stool knocked over from bellow him and he swaggered over with great effort.  
“Jacob, no.” Frederick hissed from behind him but Jacob either didn’t hear or pretended not to.  
“I said…” Jacob was right in the brute’s face now he could smell the alcohol on the other, a mocking grin pulled onto his features and a daring gleam in his eye.  
“…Rich. Coming. From-“  
The fist that crashed into the side of his face didn’t allow him to finish his sentence, as the force of it knocked him to the ground. It took him a few seconds to register the pain and the yelling voice of the bartender and Freddie before he realized exactly what happened. Fortunately, he got up quickly only somewhat fazed by the blow.  
“I didn’t want to resort to violence, but if that’s how you want to play…”  
Jacob glared at the man and his two friends, in these few seconds before they charged he tried to think all he could. Unfortunately, his intoxicated state didn’t allow for much thinking, so instead he watched the brute charge forward yelling something. Jacob didn’t know what he was going to do until the man was only a few steps from him, that’s when Jacob grabbed the chair nearest to him and smashed it over his head. There was a large crack as the chair shattered, the man slowed and looked around disorientated, he moved like a slight gust of wind would knock him down. Jacob finished him with a punch to the face (to return the favor, of course) and the man crashed to the floor.  
“Jacob, stop this instant.”  
The remaining two men weren’t nearly as cumbersome as their friend however the sharp rage in their features told him they might be quite determined to kill him. One charged forward with his fist ready, Jacob’s dodge was slow but good enough, he knew he couldn’t rely on his reflexes and unfortunately for him, they were slowed by alcohol as well.   
“Stop moving around so much, you prick.”  
Jacob delivered a blow to the man’s groin with his knee, he was prepared to add in a punch however the other man approaching made that hard. Jacob could only step to the side slightly to avoid the man’s wrath.  
“I-I’m with the police, stop this instant.” Frederick’s voice was extremely exasperated as he flashed his badge, however no one took notice.  
Jacob glanced at both of them as they began to corner him, his fists were balled and ready however right before he got the chance to strike, the two men pushed Jacob back causing him to fall right on top of the table behind him. The table came crashing down with him on it, a loud groan escaped him and he wasn’t fast enough to roll away from the strike aimed at his face or the kick to his side. One of the men poised his foot and prepared for another kick to the ribs, but Jacob’s hand flew up and grabbed his ankle, dragging him to the ground causing him to land with a rough thud. The assassin took this opportunity to leap onto the man while down and began to thrash at his face, delivering hard blow after blow. This was only interrupted by the man’s friend ripping Jacob off of him. This man was the only opponent left in Jacob’s way, Jacob felt his fists ball up once more, they were aching from the past blows but he ignored the way they screamed under stress. The split second where both stood there and sized each other up felt like a century, however the transition to both charging towards the other came fast.   
The punches and dodges and kicks all came in a frenzy, it went too quickly for either Frederick or the bartender to keep up on. Their eyes flew from one to the other, every now and then they’d add in their commentary and pleas but both knew it was pointless by then. Before they could even process the last of the three men lay knocked out on the ground causing Jacob to flash a grin at his ‘audience’. Both Frederick and the bartender stared at him with a mix of awe and apprehension, it took a few more moments before either of their slack jaws could move to utter words.  
“Who’s going to pay for-“ The bartender gestured around wildly, shock in his wide eyes, “-All of this?”  
“Put it on their tab, they lost so it’s only fair.” Jacob replied offhandedly with a facetious manner and grin still in place.  
He dragged himself back over to the bar and emptied the contents of his pocket onto it, he wasn’t exactly sure what all of it was but he knew there was some currency in there.  
Jacob and Abberline made their way back into the darkness, neither knew exactly what time it was, perhaps eleven or twelve.  
“Freddie- did’ya see that punch, god, knocked that man right to hell and back.”  
“It was quite impressive.”  
At first Abberline had been experiencing some anxiety from the fight, the possibilities ran through his mind, the cops coming and him being fired as an accessory to the extremely aggressive young man he was with. His mood was turned over quickly with the excitement and buzz of Jacob’s words.  
“Everything hurts.”   
“I bet.” Abberline snorted and glanced over, he could name about 10 places minimum that he knew Jacob would wake up with a bruise formed in.  
“Those guys were pricks, you should’ve arrested them.”  
“Even if I could just arrest someone like that, you didn’t allow me much time to even think before you marched over there.”   
“I suppose you’re right.”  
Abberline figured Jacob wanted to go to the train station so every now and then Frederick would tug his arm in the right direction. He of course would make sure that Jacob got there safe, not only for Jacob’s safety but really for all of London’s safety.  
Jacob on the other hand, wasn’t exactly sure where they were going, he was only conscious that they were moving and he was focused mainly on his walking. He didn’t want the night to end, regardless of the extreme pain that followed his every step he was in a fantastic mood. While Jacob felt free as a feather, Abberline’s mind darted to the fact that he would not only have a terrible hangover, but also have to wake up at sunrise and deal with it, and as a result his steps came somewhat faster.  
“What sort of adventure lies in store for us, now?”  
“Going to sleep and continuing on with our lives.”  
“That doesn’t sound very exciting.”  
“Maybe not to you.” Frederick let out a yawn to prove his point.  
The train station came into view and Jacob couldn’t help but groan, so this is where they’d been going the whole time, strangely he felt almost tricked.   
“What’s wrong now?”  
“It’s not even that late, you’re not much fun.”  
“I’m plenty of fun.”  
“Prove it then.”  
“Not playing this tonight.”  
“Then admit you’re not fun.”  
“Some of us have work tomorrow.”  
“ _Freddie_.”  
“What’ve you got in mind anyway, say if I were to prove myself?”  
“Dunno, didn’t think I’d get this far.”  
They entered the station and found a nice bench to wait on, it’d be another ten minutes until Jacob’s train was scheduled to stop.  
“Oh, I’ve got it, here’s how you’ll prove it.”  
“Let me hear it.”  
“Start yelling that there’s a fire and everyone needs to evacuate, be sure to flash around your badge, they’ll believe you of course.”  
“Honestly, Jacob?”  
“Fine…” Jacob paused acting dejected for a second before his eyes lit with an idea. “…You dare me?”  
“Do it, won’t protect you when you get arrested, though.”  
“They’d arrest me for that? I’ve done far worse.”  
“That’s what’s frightening.”   
More time passed between them in silence before Abberline cleared his throat.  
“You really think I’m boring?”  
“Still thinking about that, are you?”  
He tilted his head to look at Abberline who was staring at him with a sort of melancholy mixed with the daze of alcohol.  
“Of course not, why else would I constantly harass you? To see how much I can push before you finally cave and cuff me? Well yes, but also because usually when you’re drunk you aren’t so worried about everything. Not to say that your company isn’t welcome when you’re anxious, but you’re fun when you don’t care.”  
The corners of Frederick’s lips turned up and his gaze warmed while he looked at the younger Frye twin. This escaped Jacob’s notice as he watched the train roll up with dread, as he still wasn’t very enthusiastic about his departure. The wheels churned and it came to a slow halt, he saw this as his cue to rise slowly and reluctantly.  
“Night, Jacob.”  
“Night, Freddie.”  
He trudged into the nearest entrance and waved slowly to his friend as the train began to roll away, Abberline returned the wave with a smile. He watched Freddie become nothing in the distance before he finally turned to the interior, _home sweet home_. It was exactly as he remembered it but it still lacked what made it so familiar. There was one of his coats crumpled in the corner, there were the empty bottles lying around, and there was a few papers strewn about. However, there wasn’t that chastising voice calling out to him from the darkness. There was no _‘Where’ve you been? God, you reek of alcohol. Jacob you need to stop doing this.’_  
His lips turned down into a frown and he pressed himself against the wall for aid in walking without toppling over, he needed to stop thinking about her. It was always the worst when the alcohol didn’t prove distraction enough, when he was drunk _and_ thinking about her. He collapsed on the couch and it creaked under his sudden weight, he tossed his hat in the corner and his coat followed it. He slumped down to where he was lying as if ready to sleep, but his mind still buzzed with everything. As he stared into the darkness, he tried to focus on the rushing of the train, the sounds and the occasional lights that would brighten the outside. More importantly than getting his mind off of Evie was staying awake. He just couldn’t.   
His fingers drummed into the couch beside him, it started lightly but increased until it was fast and filled with frustration. His eyes were wide and bored into the ceiling, he was wary of even a blink that lasted too long. Of course he was aware of how ridiculous he appeared, but his current mental state didn’t leave much room for him to care. Apart from the obviously strange manner his body was reacting in, his mind was extremely frantic. Everything felt cloudy and confusing, he was only vaguely aware that he had to think of something, but nothing was coming and that made him extremely exasperated.   
Jacob continued on like this for about an hour before his eyes began to slip and the darkness finally coaxed him into sleep, he forgot all of his reluctance and fell deeply into it.  
The dream started innocent enough. Evie stood there some paces away from him, her hair was falling out of her clumsy up-do, her eyes were unfocused they could only gaze at the dandelions held in her tight grip. Jacob recognized the field as being the same one in Crawley not far from home, yes it was too familiar.   
“Evie!”  
He called out to her but she didn’t stir for another moment. Her gaze lifted slowly from the flowers to him, her lips moved to form a languid smile but she remained silent. All of it was familiar but wrongly so, the right scene but not the right lines and possibly not the right actors. He shivered when her stare didn’t break, all of it was so eerie. They couldn’t have been older than 10 here, he was sure of that, but not much else. Then Evie broke into a sprint, she dashed towards the woods.  
“Evie, stop!”  
He chased after her, he lost sight but kept going, soon he found himself in the tangle of trees but there was no Evie.  
“Catch me if you can, Jacob!”  
He spun around towards the voice but there was nothing only trees, he felt trapped, the thorns and bushes seemed to thicken.  
“You know we’re not allowed in the woods, Evie!”  
This wasn’t like Evie, she wouldn’t run into the woods after explicit orders not to. Father told them of the many dangers, or he hadn’t, which made it all the more frightening being unknown.  
“You _have_ to come find me!”  
“I don’t want to play this game, Evie, I want to go home.”  
“It’s not a game anymore.”  
He felt his body tremble as he circled around, there wasn’t anywhere to go, the trees were closing in then the thorns thickened. He was trapped.  
“Jacob, where are you! You need to find me!”  
The odd tone she had before was replaced by something truly petrified and something that was definitely Evie.  
“I can’t find you, I don’t know where you are!”  
“Oh god, please hurry. It’s going to be too late.”  
He pushed through the thorns frantically, pain ripped through his fingers and forearms but he thrashed until he saw light break through. He almost felt relief flood through him as he finally pushed past it all, until he recognized the room. His heart paused and his blood ran cold. Starrick. Evie. He was too late, again. He was always too late. That didn’t matter he still rushed forward because even if he was too late he had to try.   
“Evie!”  
The cry ripped through his throat strangled and pained. He could only feel the tears and the misery choke him. Her body collapsed onto the cold ground slowly, and that’s when everything froze. That’s when Jacob felt his heart stop, that’s when the pain utterly tore him apart, that’s when he couldn’t feel his lungs because he was screaming so loud, that’s when he woke up with his hands clawing at the thin sheet underneath him.  
“Get off of her! Get off!”  
He was still screaming and thrashing even in his half-consciousness. The darkness of the room brought him back to reality only a few moments after. Even when he became aware of the fact that it was a dream he was still shaking violently, he was drenched with sweat and his lips would occasionally whisper things such as ‘I was too late, again’ Or ‘I’m so sorry, Evie’.   
It had been about fifteen minutes before Jacob took a deep breath and sat up to pull his shirt off. He was no stranger to nightmares as they had always been a constant in his life. When he was small he’d have bad dreams about irrational fears, but then he had Evie still to comfort him. There was no Evie now, only darkness and the constant rumble of the train. He sunk back down until he was lying in the same position, he stared up at the ceiling again but feeling much more lucid this time. There was no way he’d allow himself to fall asleep again, he was afraid that when he closed his eyes he’d see Evie dying again or the flames of the Alhambra burning his face. He just couldn’t afford that, so instead he remained in silence, he focused on his slowing pulse, it wasn’t down completely yet, and every time he thought about the dream again it would speed up.   
He reached somewhere behind him and grabbed eagerly for the bottle he thought was there. He growled in frustration when nothing met his hand and he sat up to look for it. The bottle was there but empty, that of course didn’t help him a bit. While Jacob couldn’t tell if he was sober, still drunk, or somewhere in between, he didn’t care. After nightmares, regardless of whether or not he’d been drinking before, he always used alcohol as a sort of pacifier, it was the closest thing to solace he had. Without it, everything felt too real, all of the aches in his chest, the soreness of his throat, the sharp thoughts of Evie’s face as Starrick choked the life out of her.  
“Damn it.”  
He mumbled and pressed his face into his hands while his elbows leaned on his knees. Why did he ever agree to let her run off like that? Who was the selfish one? At first he liked to think it was Evie. He missed the way she would comfort him, he missed her scolding, and yet she just left. Left him all alone here in London, after they’d been together for so long and were practically inseparable. Of course, now he could see that he was the one that was selfish and acting extremely childish. How could he expect her to just stay here, she had to get married and live her life and be happy. He wanted her to be happy, but he also wanted her here, did that make him selfish, God he didn’t know but all of these thoughts made his head spin. The train slowed to a stop as they reached a station, he moved his hands slowly to look around but everything was blurry. He wiped at his eyes and took another deep breath, he didn’t know what time it was but he hated this. He hated waking up at abnormal hours but not being able to fall back asleep so he was suspended in the dark solitude for hours before daylight finally broke and he could go and distract himself again. Every night was torturous.   
So Jacob sat like that for a few more hours, pushing the bad thoughts away while trying to focus on the slow rumbles. It wasn’t until dawn when he felt flooded with relief. He could pull on his shirt and grab his coat and hat and escape the darkness and escape the thoughts. Jacob fumbled through his coat until his fingers had a firm grasp on the paper.  
“Perfect.”  
He had a liable excuse to see Freddie again which filled him with satisfaction. He hopped out of the cart and was bound towards his friend. London was now bright an alive, unlike it had been a few hours prior. With a grin set in place, Jacob’s mind was already drifting off of Evie as he prepared for another exciting day full of distractions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I think this will be the last chapter for this fic unless something comes to me, but thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Chapter two will be all Jacob!! :D


End file.
